Demigod Games
by Olympus Architect
Summary: (real original title, I know) In this story, we shoot the Heroes of Olympus cast (and a few friends) into the dystopian society of the Hunger Games' Panem. I warn you, I sadly do not own either of these lovely series THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO. (I don't think this would count as a cross-over but I am using the Huger Games)


…

…

…

**I have been drowning in this idea for weeks but I thought I had way too many stories. So I cleared everything up and I actually don't have that many stories so I'm going to write this.**

…

…

…

**Hope you all enjoy it!**

Annabeth

Annabeth was extremely nervous. Today was the day of the Reaping, the day her mother had warned her about.

See, her mother was the Greek goddess, Athena. Annabeth's father was a mortal. Together, the result was her, a demigod.

Annabeth didn't exactly live in a perfect world as a demigod. Her District was a meager, pitiable town. It held barely enough food to sustain the continuously amplifying families. The officials there barely did anything but sit at home and have alcohol chugging contests. Of course, they mostly relied on the fence to keep us in order.

The fence was a restriction line from the woods and the town. It was supposed to be electrified but the town was too poor to afford enough electricity to keep it going for even an hour. Annabeth's mother had shown it to her, telling her that beyond the fence was freedom. Something that scared Kronos, the ruler, more than anything. Athena had also told her that the woods would keep Annabeth and her family alive. She had given her a bronze dagger.

Annabeth kept her family alive alright. Every morning she'd wake up and sneak off to the forbidden woods with her two best friends, Thalia and Luke. They also had families to sustain. All three of them were an inseparable team.

Annabeth sighed and threw off the thin, dusty sheet that was her blanket. She sat up and groaned at her aching back. Sleeping on the floor doesn't do your body well.

Annabeth looked around. Her two step brothers were sleeping together on the small inflatable pad. Her father and her step mother were also on the floor, curled up next to each other. Annabeth scowled and quietly stood up to leave. She was padding across the wooden floor of her house when she glanced at a small black dot scurry in front of her.

Annabeth screamed. She didn't care how many people she would be waking up she just screamed and backed up against the wall. It seemed as if the whole house woke up at once. Her step mother stood up with a murderous look in her eye.

"Annabeth! You woke up your brothers for a spider?! Don't you have any self-control-" With that, Annabeth ran. She ran outside her house straight to the woods.

Her step mother didn't understand her fear of spiders. Annabeth would completely freak out over the smallest of spiders. Thankfully, her real mother cared enough to tell her why.

In Annabeth's haste to get away, she ran straight into Luke.

"Annabeth!" he laughed as he wrapped his arms around her in an embrace. "Whoa, calm down."

"Luke," she sighed. Thank the gods it wasn't a Peacekeeper.

"And Thalia!" Thalia moved into Annabeth's line of sight from over Luke's shoulder. She had her silver bow and sheath of arrows slung over her shoulder and a smile plastered across her face. Her striking, electric blue eyes were shining and her spiky raven hair stood out in the cold of the winter. "You can't seriously be forgetting me!"

Annabeth laughed. "Of course, Thalia." She moved to embrace her dark haired friend.

"We should get going. Reaping starts soon." Luke led them into the woods.

"Are we really going to hunt today?" Thalia asked exasperatedly. "It's the Reaping. We won't sell much today anyway." Luke just shrugged and sat down, leaning on a tree. Thalia rolled her eyes and followed his example.

Annabeth smiled. Her friends' playful bickering always managed to brighten her day. Even this day. Annabeth sat down as well.

"Anyone else nervous?" Annabeth asked.

Luke rolled his eyes. "We've survived the Reaping for years. I don't think this year will be any different."

"Don't be too sure Luke. Your name is probably more than half that jar." Thalia said. Luke just casually waved it off.

"You know I could survive the Games even if I was thrown in there unarmed." Thalia laughed.

"Don't be too cocky. Those Careers would kick your ass." The Careers were tributes who had trained their whole lives to win the Games.

"They have an unfair advantage-" Annabeth was cut off by Luke.

"Do you ever think, why don't our parents save us from this world?" Luke asked wistfully. Annabeth thought he was talking more to himself than to them.

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked him. Luke looked at them.

"I mean our parents are gods! They can do whatever they want with this world and this is what they turn it into?"

"Luke, you know that's not true. Kronos rules Panem. He turned the world into this."

"But maybe he's going to turn it into something wonderful!"

Before they could discuss this any further (again), the horn blew, signaling the start of the Reaping.

Luke sighed. "Well, girls, time for the Reaping."

…

…

…

Annabeth

Annabeth stood alone in the sea of teenagers clutching the hands of their siblings. Annabeth's brothers had yet to become of age for the Reaping. She was supposed to wear her best dress for the occasion but she had just thrown on the first dress she had seen. It was a plain blue dress, not dirty but worn through.

"The time has come to yet again pay a tribute to our great father Kronos." Chiron announced. He was in wheel chair form for not all the children in the crowd were demigods and wouldn't be very used to seeing a half horse half man. "Shall we begin?"

"I'm here! I'm…I'm here." Dionysus strutted forward in his drunken fashion, disrupting the whole ceremony. The wine god was once in the Games himself as he was a demigod once. A son of Zeus no less but he was appointed a god after he won the Games.

Chiron sighed. "Glad to see you, Lord Dionysus. Please take a seat. We were just about to begin."

Dionysus sauntered towards his seat and sat on it sideways. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"At the Capitol's request, ladies first."

…

…

…

**Please review and tell me how it is. THERE WILL BE AN OPEN POLL FOR YOU TO CHOOSE WHICH FEMALE SHALL BE TRIBUTE. Please, please, please review!**


End file.
